Rogues Life
by Katsa101
Summary: Leonard Snart needs a new partner. So he goes to the one person who could handle this new world. A world with Metahumans. A world with The Flash. Leonard/OC SEQUEL: Rogue's Legends
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

 _-Flashback-_

 _A 14-year-old female walked down a side street on her way home from school. It was dark since she was just released from after-school detention. Her blue eyes darting from side to side on the lookout for any signs on danger._

 _Suddenly she was grabbed from behind and dragged into a dark alley. She tried to scream for help but someone shoved a rag into her mouth. She could feel at least two pairs of hands clawing at her and ripping her clothes off her._

 _Tears streamed down the teenagers face as she prepared for the worst when suddenly gun shots rung through the alleyway, scaring the attacks off._

 _The female crawled into a ball, crying until she heard footsteps stepping towards her. She tried to crawl away._

" _It's okay… I'm not going to hurt you" A 14-year-old male said softly, kneeling in front of the frightened girl._

" _Vyra?" The male asked shocked as he saw her face._

" _Leonard?" The girl asked confused, wiping the tears from her eyes._

" _You're safe now Vyra…safe darling" Leonard said softly, pulling the girl into his arms._

A 43-year-old Leonard Snart was brought out of his thoughts by a loud bang. He looked around to see two homeless men rolling around fighting each other. Leonard rolled his eyes before opening a door to an apartment building. He walked down the hallway wearing a black t-shirt and dark blue jeans.

"This is a bad idea Snart" Leonard said to himself, looking at a door. He opened the door and walked into an office-like room to find a female sitting there, tapping her fingers on the table. She was wearing black jeans and a dark red t-shirt with a long black leather jacket. She wore black aviator sunglasses and her wavy dark purple hair tied up in a messy bun a few pieces loose around her face. Her black knee high boots resting on the top of the table.

"I know it's been a while since we've seen each other and I know it didn't end well for you. But things have changed. If I want to keep working in Central City, I'm gonna need a new kind of crew. I'm gonna need someone like you. You're tolerant of extremes. You have _certain_ skills" Leonard explained and the woman chuckled.

"You're right about one thing Snart, things have changed" The woman stated, putting her sunglasses on top of her head, revealing pure black demon-like eyes. Leonard hid his shock well as he put a case onto the table and pushed it in front of the woman. She took her feet of the table and ran her hand across the top of the case before opening it to reveal 2 beautifully crafted high-tech twin daggers and a high-tech whip.

"You still like playing with weapons? You are going to love these. So... Vyra, are you in? Or are you out?" Leonard asked

"Yeah Snart, you better believe I'm in" Vyra said laughing, picking up the daggers. The high-tech, black handles fit perfectly in her hand.

"But there are some things you should know" Vyra stated mysteriously before disappearing in a puff of black smoke and reappearing behind Leonard.

"Are you sure you can handle it?" Vyra whispered into his ear, her laughter echoed throughout the empty building.

…. **  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Revenge of the Rogues**

Vyra and Leonard walked down the hallway of an abandoned building until they reached a door. Vyra could see the lock on the door was picked open. Leonard opened it to reveal a large room. The room was empty except for three tables set up in a row. The first table had a case on it; much like the one Vyra was carrying. The second one was fully of building schematics that has notes scribbled all over it. The third one had 2 laptops on it; most likely stolen.

"So this is your new home" Vyra commented as she walked over to the first table and placed her case next to the other one. Leonard's case was opened and in it was a large high-tech gun with goggles.

"For now" Leonard commented as he walked over to the building schematics and took a seat in a computer chair.

"Your gun?" Vyra asked as she ran her hand across the gun and picked it up.

"Put the gun down Vyra" Leonard said simply, not even looking up from his schematics. Vyra rolled her eyes and put down the gun before moving over to her own case. She opened her case and picked up the high-tech whip. She practiced twirling it around her before cracking it and hitting a beer can that was sitting next to Leonard. Leonard watched the beer can fly across the room and hit the wall.

"There should be a button on the end of the handle… press it" Leonard instructed. Vyra quickly found the button and pressed it causing the whip to burst into flames. Vyra stared at the fire grinning.

"Nice" Vyra grinned before pressing the button again and the flames disappeared.

"Underneath the dagger's there are some fireproof black gloves. You'll need to wear them for the daggers because the blade bursts into the flames as well" Leonard explained before turning back to his building schematics. Vyra leant against the table on one elbow and looked over her daggers and whip.

"Stop staring at my ass, Snart" Vyra commented casually before turning her head slightly to see Leonard smirking at her. She disappeared in a puff of black smoke and reappeared next to Leonard causing him to jump startled. Leonard growled annoyed as Vyra smirked.

"So what's the plan, Snart?" Vyra asked, looking over his shoulder at the building schematics. Leonard spun the chair around so he was facing Vyra.

"First, tell me what happened to you" Leonard said curiously. Vyra placed her hands on the table behind Leonard, leaning in close, their faces almost touched.

"Why?" Vyra asked softly, her black eyes staring straight into his.

"I like to know things, you know this" Leonard replied simply, not blinking as he stared back into Vyra's black eyes. Vyra stepped back with a shrug.

"Story time then. Once upon a time…" Vyra begun mockingly, pacing back and forth in front of Leonard.

"The truth, Vyra" Leonard snapped and Vyra rolled her eyes.

"Always ruining my fun" She muttered before walking over to her daggers and picking one up. She leant back against the table, tracing her finger along the blade.

"On the night of the particle accelerator explosion I had just finished a job when it knocked me unconscious. When I woke up I was in a cell at the police station. I paced the cell trying to figure out a way to escape when suddenly… poof" Vyra explained before disappearing in a black smoke and reappearing in front of Leonard again, causing him to jump and growl annoyed again.

"I was out of the cell and in front of my favourite café" Vyra said leaning close to Leonard again, placing her hands on the table behind him.

"Kevin's café" Leonard said smirking before he frowned.

"Wait a minute, I thought you got out of being the hired killer business after…" Leonard started to say before trailing off. Vyra smirked, cocking her head to the side and leaning even closer to Leonard so their noses were touching.

"After I betrayed my boss for an old friend and as a result I was beaten and tortured until I almost died?" Vyra asked emotionlessly, causing Leonard to gulp and nod.

"Well I owed the man who stitched me up after said beating and as _you_ know I always repay my debts" Vyra explained before stepping back.

"Stitched you up?" Leonard asked confused. Vyra smiled sadly at Leonard before taking off her long black leather jacket to reveal scars that wrapped from her wrist, around both of her arms and disappeared under her t-shirt. Leonard hid his shock well as he watched in silence as Vyra put her jacket back on.

"So, what's the plan for tonight?" Vyra asked, breaking the awkward silence. Leonard snapped out of his trance after seeing the scars.

"Tonight… we have a job" Leonard said with his usual smug grin.

….

"This is never going to work, Snart" Vyra said unamused as she sat in the driver's seat of their stolen car. She looked out the front window to see a large building with a giant garage door.

"Have some _faith_ , Vyra" Leonard smirked as he jumped out of the passenger seat and walked around to the front of the door. He looked back at Vyra and winked before putting his googles on and blasting the wall with his new gun, freezing it solid.

"Whoa" Vyra said impressed as Leonard walked back over to the car and jumped into the passenger seat.

"Now drive" He ordered grinning as Vyra pressed the accelerator down and drove them straight into the frozen garage door. The car smashed through the frozen door and the car came screeching to a halt.

"Told you it would break" Leonard gloated as they jumped out of the car, now covered with frozen garage door pieces.

"And the school councilor said I was crazy" Vyra muttered looking around the giant warehouse.

"What is this place?' She asked curiously, her two daggers strapped on the outside of either thigh and her whip was connected to her left hip.

"Customs warehouse. Imported cars from Europe, all worth a fortune" Leonard explained as Vyra walked over to a car and took of the covering to reveal an expensive looking red sports car.

"Now I may not know everything about my powers Snart but I _highly_ doubt that I can teleport all of these things out of here" Vyra explained looking over at a grinning Leonard.

"You never know until you try Vyra, but don't worry, we aren't stealing anything" Leonard explained simply.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Vyra asked annoyed, walking back over their stolen car and leant on the hood.

"Our entrance set off the silent alarms. The cops will be arriving in 2 minutes and 14 seconds" Leonard explained, doing the math's in his head.

"Which is why you didn't want me teleporting us in here" Vyra realized and Leonard smirked.

"Now you're getting it" Leonard joked mockingly causing Vyra to growl annoyed.

"Do no _t_ mock me, Snart" Vyra growled but Leonard just raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Bring the damn cops, I need some action anyway" Vyra said pulling out her daggers.

'Those are not for the cops, as we discussed" Leonard said firmly and Vyra put them away and crossed her arms annoyed, leaning against the car.

'He'll be here" Leonard whispered to himself, pacing.

"Who will be here?" Vyra asked but Leonard ignored her and kept counting in his head.

"You do hear that, right?" Vyra snapped after a minute of glaring daggers into Leonard's head.

'He's not coming" Leonard whispered to himself, once again ignoring Vyra's question.

"We're leaving" He announced suddenly, walking back over to the passenger's seat of their car.

'This better make sense real fast, Snart" Vyra growled as she disappeared in a puff of black smoke and then reappeared next to Leonard in the driver's seat.

"It will. Let's go" Leonard said firmly, putting on his seatbelt.

"You promised me I'd get to try out my new toys" Vyra pouted, turning on the car.

"I always keep my promises" Leonard said firmly

"Seat belt" He added, reminding Vyra to put on hers. She rolled her eyes but put on her seatbelt before reversing out of the warehouse and speeding off just as the police pulled up in the distance. After a few extra turns to ensure they weren't being followed they pulled up at the warehouse. Leonard slammed his door shut annoyed as he walked over to the table and started typing on his laptop. Vyra disappeared from the car and reappeared next to Leonard.

"What the hell is this about, Snart?" Vyra asked annoyed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"It's about this…" Leonard said spinning the laptop to show Vyra a traffic camera footage of Leonard and his old crew trying to steal a truck. They had almost finished when a red streak appeared and took out all of his men.

"That was…" Vyra started to say.

"A man" Leonard finished for her. Vyra looked at Leonard smirking.

"I was going to say that was embarrassing" Vyra mocked causing Leonard to glare at her annoyed.

"This is why I need you Vyra" Leonard said as they both looked at the blurred man in red on the laptop.

….


	3. Chapter 3

Vyra woke up the next morning from her spot on the lounge. She sat up stretching and cracking her back.

"Morning Vyra" Leonard said sitting at his laptop typing away. Vyra made a groan of acknowledgement, resting her head in her hands.

"Still not a morning person" Leonard chuckled, sliding his chair over to the schematics and picking up a pen.

"Do you ever fucking sleep?" Vyra grumbled laying back on the lounge.

"It's a bit hard when your bed is occupied" Leonard stated simply. Vyra sat up surprised as she looked around the room to find it had no bed and no other lounge.

"Uh… thanks, I guess" Vyra said surprised as she swung her legs around and placed her elbows on her knees.

"Do you want anything to eat?" Leonard asked spinning around and watching Vyra curiously.

"What?" Vyra growled annoyed, not even looking up at him.

"You're even worse than normal" Leonard muttered spinning back around to work on his schematics.

For the next few hours Leonard moved from laptop to schematics and back to laptop. Vyra was growing bored… very bored. She had created a training dummy out of hay and cardboard and was currently creating a giant black smoke cloud around it by teleporting back and forth.

"Vyra" Leonard snapped annoyed, waving away from of the smoke that had drifted over to him and the laptop. Vyra appeared behind Leonard as he stood up, frustrated.

"This is a joke. How do you know this Flash didn't skip town, hmm? Maybe that's why he didn't show up. Or maybe he's dead. Or maybe someone smarter than _you_ iced him" Vyra mocked as she walked circles around Leonard. Leonard grabbed her shoulder's forcing her to stop in front of him.

"He's not dead, and he didn't leave town" Leonard said firmly. Vyra stepped back and crossed her arms.

"You will tell me what we're stealing this time. We are partners, after all" Vyra stated, leaving no room for argument.

"This is what we came for" Leonard said spinning the laptop around to face to Vyra. Vyra bent over, resting one elbow on the table as she read the article 'Fire & Ice fetches $25M from Central City's Rathaways'.

"That's worth money?" She asked as she looked back at Leonard, who was staring at her ass. Leonard looked at her face, hiding his grin as Vyra stood up, rolling her eyes.

"It's called Fire & Ice, an abstract modern-day masterpiece. Said to represent the dichotomy of being" Leonard explained as Vyra picked her nailed bored.

"It represents to me that people with lots of money buy dumb stuff" Vyra muttered causing Leonard to chuckle.

'Osgood and Rachel Rathaway, one of the richest couples in Central City, paid 25 million for it in Paris. They're flying home with it today" Leonard explained crossing his arms. Vyra looked over at Leonard, grinning.

"Now do I get to use my toys?" Vyra asked impatiently.

…..

Vyra and Leonard watched from the shadows as two men and a lady, all dressed in suits stood outside of a small plane as the door lowered down.

"Pleasant flight, Mrs. Rathaway?" One of the men asked as he helped a mid-aged woman down the steps.

"Yes, quite. Thank you" Mrs. Rathaway said politely before continuing to walk with the man. Behind her a large picture slide through the doorway by Mr. Rathaway and given to the lady.

"Careful, please. It's worth a fortune" Mr. Rathaway said as the lady carried the painting, following Mrs. Rathaway. Leonard and Vyra looked at each other and smirked.

"Welcome home, Mr. Rathaway" The last man in the suit said.

"Thank you, Ethan" Mr. Rathaway said as he joined his wife, arm in arm.

"Sir, your son Hartley... he called again" Ethan said as they walked away from the plane.

"We don't have a son anymore" Mr. Rathaway stated simply before Leonard pulled down his googles and pulled up his fur-coat hood. He stepped out of the shadows and shot his cold ray into the air.

"Someone better call 911" Leonard said grinning, walking towards Mr and Mrs. Rathaway. Vyra teleported next the lady holding the painting.

"I'll be taking that sweetheart" Vyra said, grabbing the painting and teleporting it back to the car.

"Ugly" Vyra muttered looking at the painting before shoving it into the backseat. Vyra's head snapped back towards the entrance of the private airport when she heard and saw police cars pull up.

"Things just got fun" She muttered to herself before teleporting back to the airport.

"Snart, freeze!" A detective called out before Leonard started to shoot them with his cold gun. Both Vyra and Leonard frowned when they realized that the new shields the police were holding wasn't freezing.

"Vyra!" Leonard shouted and Vyra started teleporting all around the police, creating a black smoke cloud.

"What the hell is going on?" One of the police called out.

"I can't see anything" Another coughed. Once the smoke had disappeared they saw Vyra standing between the police and a grinning Leonard.

"Boys, meet my new partner" Leonard said cockily as Vyra's black eyes travelled over the policemen and locked onto the detective.

"What the hell are you?" He said in shock causing Vyra to chuckle before teleporting behind the detective.

"Detective… West?" Vyra mocked reading his badge.

"I am this city's newest nightmare" Vyra whispered before licking his cheek, her laughter echoing around the airport building.

"Stop teasing them, Vyra. Get ready for him" Leonard snapped as Vyra teleported next to Leonard.

"You ruin all my fun" Vyra teased as she looked over at him. Suddenly a rookie cop shot at Vyra. Leonard reacted instantly and froze the bullet mid-air. Vyra spun back around to see the rookie cop shaking in fear. She teleported in front of the shaking cop and sliced his throat with one swift movement. There was a moment of shock from everyone at the airport as the cops blood dripped down from Vyra's daggers and his body crumbled to the floor.

"Vyra!" Leonard shouted as the cops started firing at Vyra. She teleported behind two more cops and sliced their throats at the same time.

"Vyra!" Leonard shouted again and again while he was firing his cold gun. Vyra continued to ignore him and jumped onto another cop digging her daggers into his shoulders, laughing psychotically. She licked the cops face before being shot through the shoulder by Detective West. Vyra stood up shocked when she realized that she couldn't feel any pain coming from the bullet wound as the blood oozed down her left shoulder.

"Vyra! We go, now!" Leonard said and Vyra teleported over to him, grabbed his hand and teleported them back to the car. Vyra jumped into the passenger seat, holding her shoulder to stop the blood flow while Leonard jumped into the driver's seat.

"You okay?" Leonard asked, a hint of worry in his voice. Vyra looked back down at the wound again and pressed down harder.

"Yeah, I can't feel it" Vyra said confused causing Leonard to looked at her shocked.

"Eyes of the road, Snart" Vyra reminded him and Leonard's eyes snapped back to the road just in time to stop them veering off the road.

….


	4. Chapter 4

"You're going to have to take your shirt off so I can stitch you up" Leonard said placing his gun on the table and lifting his googles up. Vyra took of her t-shirt and sat on the table wearing only her black bra and jeans. Leonard grabbed his first aid kit and turned around, pausing once he saw Vyra in a bra.

"I may not feel pain, Snart but I am still bleeding out" Vyra mocked, breaking Leonard's staring contest with her breasts. He smirked and started stitching up her wound.

"The cops bullet when straight through your shoulder, you're lucky it didn't get lodged somewhere otherwise I'd have to go digging" Leonard explained as he finished up the stitches and packed away the first aid kit.

"It's really doesn't hurt?" Leonard asked, washing his hands and Vyra shook her head. Leonard suddenly grabbed Vyra by the throat and shoved her up against the wall, angrily.

"Give me one reason I don't kill you right now" Leonard growled. Vyra rolled her eyes and teleported them around so that she was pressed against Leonard.

"It's gonna be hard to find someone else to listen to your winning speeches" Vyra said sarcastically, her forearm resting in Leonard's throat, but not hard enough so he couldn't breathe or talk.

"You lost it out there, you lost focus, became obsessed. I teamed up with you because of your ability to remain calm in tight situations, Vyra" Leonard said firmly, his hand no longer around my throat, but it was holding onto the forearm that was resting against his throat.

"I'm obsessed? What about you? You're usually counting the seconds, got the whole thing planned, dotting "t"s, crossing "I"s. But all you care about now is The Flash" Vyra taunted, cocking her head to the side.

"We have to put him down" Leonard stated simply.

"Why?" Vyra asked, stepping away from Leonard and leaning against the table, crossing her arms over her chest.

"We got the finger painting. It's worth millions. It's ours. We're rich. Job done" Vyra explained, pointing to the painting that was resting against the wall.

"And what about the next job, Vyra? And the job after that? With weapons like these, No one can stand against us, no one except the Flash. If you want out, take the painting and go. But if you want central city to be our home where we can do and take whatever we want... This is our chance... Your chance to become more than just a hired killer" Leonard explained leaning against the wall, watching Vyra intently.

"Very motivational" Vyra muttered before grabbing a dagger and making it burst into flame. She looked at the dagger and then to Leonard; who was watching her warily. She threw the dagger into the painting, making it burst into flames and burn, her eyes never leaving Leonard's face.

"How do we get him?" Vyra asked grabbing a new t-shirt and putting it on.

"The Flash isn't so different from us. He's got partners too" Leonard explained walking over to the laptop and sitting down.

"I couldn't stop you know" Vyra said softly, leaning against the table next to Leonard.

"What?" Leonard asked confused, spinning the chair to look at Vyra, who was looking at the ground.

"Back at the airport, I couldn't stop killing. It's a side effect of my powers. Any dominate impulses that I had as a human; killing, stealing, taunting… I can't control anymore. If I get the urge to kill someone, steal something or taunt someone then I must do it. I can't stop it, even if I wanted to" Vyra explained her voice soft and silently scared. Leonard placed a hand on her knee.

"We will work it out" Leonard promised and Vyra looked at his hand on her knee, nodding.

….

Vyra woke up the next to find Leonard typing away at his laptop and scribbling down notes.

"Snart" Vyra said, teleporting next to him making him jump surprised and growl annoyed. Vyra placed a hand on Leonard's shoulder, spinning him around to face her.

"Did you even sleep last night?" Vyra asked, frustrated. Leonard shrugged and avoided eye contact.

"Snart, I found us a place with 2 lounges so we could _both_ sleep at night" Vyra said annoyed, walking back over to her bed/lounge and sat down.

"I know but I think I worked out who The Flash's partner is" Leonard explained spinning back around to face the laptop. Vyra teleported back over next to him and leaned on his shoulder as he brought up a picture and file on Caitlin Snow.

"Snow? Why do you think it is this girl?" Vyra asked curiously, scrolling down the page to finish reading the file.

"The Flash needs to have someone helping him, right?" Leonard asked as Vyra leant against the table, crossing her arms. She nodded, silently telling him to continue.

"Well the only place that _I_ can think of that would have the necessary equipment to help someone like The Flash is…" Leonard started to say

"S.T.A.R Labs" Vyra finished for him. Leonard nodded, resting his head on his hand sleepily.

"And Caitlin Snow works at S.T.A.R Labs" Vyra continued, deep in thought.

"That's quite a leap to think that they are partners though, Snart" Vyra said as Leonard watched her, sleepily.

"But even so… The Flash may not care about some expensive cars or painting but he would save a woman's life; partner or not. Alright, I'll go find out where Snow is" Vyra said before looking down to find Leonard asleep, resting against his hand. Vyra smiled slightly before teleporting him over to his lounge.

"Snow… where oh where can you be?" Vyra muttered to herself as she walked back over to the laptop and started a search on Caitlin. She noticed on the second laptop Leonard had hacked into her bank account details. She had just purchased a coffee at CC Jitters. Vyra smirked and grabbed her daggers and whipped. She looked back over to Leonard sleeping soundly.

"I'll be back, Snart" Vyra muttered before teleporting out of the warehouse. She reappeared in the carpark of CC Jitters just as Caitlin was walking towards her car. Caitlin grabbed her keys from her bag when suddenly Vyra's whip cracked her hand and she dropped them.

"Car troubles?" Vyra asked as Caitlin whipped around scared. Vyra stood there smirking, the whip dangling from her left hand. Just as Caitlin started to scream Vyra teleported over to her and knocked her out with a right hand.

"I hate when they scream" Vyra muttered before teleporting Caitlin back to the warehouse.

…..


	5. Chapter 5

"Vyra, is it all set up?" Leonard asked walking over to her as she set up the laptops and rigged it so that it was transmit throughout Central City.

"Yep" Vyra said standing up straight and turning to face Leonard. She looked past Leonard to find Caitlin tied to a chair, finally awake.

"Hello Snow White" Vyra said chuckling at her own joke as she went to walk past Leonard and over to Caitlin. Leonard grabbed Vyra's forearm, stopping her.

"We don't have time for you to play with her, Vyra. Turn on the camera" Leonard ordered, lightly pushing Vyra in the direction of the laptop. Vyra muttered something under her breath before nodding to Leonard that she had turned on the camera and he was live throughout Central.

"Greetings, citizens of Central City. I am Leonard Snart. But you can call me cold" Leonard introduced before Vyra teleported beside him.

"And this little hellhound is Vyra Rory" Leonard added as Vyra waved mockingly besides a tied-up Caitlin Snow.

"I'm gonna make this very simple for everyone. That red streak you've been hearing whispers about, the one mysteriously saving people these past few months? Well, surprise, he's real. He calls himself The Flash. Porter and main, tonight, sundown" Leonard said simply

"Come out, come out, wherever you are, Flash" Vyra taunted in the background.

"Show the whole world you're real. Or this woman dies" Leonard added firmly.

"No, don't come for me. Stay away!" Caitlin screamed before Vyra teleported behind the camera and turned it off. Vyra walked back over to Caitlin as Leonard left to prepare for tonight.

"You're a friend of his, huh? He's fast... but I still bet I could beat him in a race" Vyra mocked, kneeling to her level. Caitlin tried to look Vyra in the eyes but her black demon eyes unnerved her.

"You think you can beat the fastest man alive in a race?" Caitlin asked in disbelief. Vyra laughed loudly, making Caitlin jump scared.

"No, but I do think I could teleport there faster than him" Vyra explained leaning on her knee, she tried to move it back found that she couldn't because she was tied up.

"You're sick" Caitlin spat disgusted. Vyra grabbed Caitlin's face, making her look at her eyes.

"Maybe you're the sick ones. You ever think about that?" Vyra asked cocking her head to the side, a small smirk playing on her lips.

"Not really" Caitlin managed to say without stuttering from fear. Vyra chuckled before letting go of her face. Caitlin's eyes dropped down to look at Vyra's scarred arms.

"What happened?" Caitlin asked before she could stop herself. Vyra looked down her arms frowning slightly. She lightly traced her scars with one of her daggers.

"I had to make a choice; my old life or my new life. _This_ was a consequence of my choice. It showed me who I was and what I could truly handle" Vyra explained softly, forgetting Caitlin was even in the room.

"I wonder who The Flash _really_ is and what he is capable of handling" Vyra teased, her eyes focused back on Caitlin now.

"Do whatever you want to me, but leave him alone" Caitlin begged and Vyra laughed.

"Oh, okay. You and this Flash must be close if you're willing to die for him, hmm? You want me to show you who you _really_ are?" Vyra threatened as she traced the dagger lightly across Caitlin's face, cocking her head to side in a trance.

"Vyra" Leonard snapped breaking Vyra out of her trance. She looked up at Leonard annoyed.

"What?" Vyra asked rudely, the dagger still pressed against Caitlin's cheek.

"Time to go" Leonard said simply. Vyra sighed and removed the dagger, putting it back onto her thigh. She stood up and turned to Leonard.

"You ruin all my fun" Vyra pouted. She tied a cloth around Caitlin's mouth before leaving the warehouse with Leonard.

….

Vyra and Leonard pulled up at Porter and Main to find it all blocked off by barricades and police cars.

"Is this all for us?" Vyra mocked as they got out of their car.

"Let's do this" Leonard said as he pulled down goggles. They walked down the street just as The Flash ran through the police tap, stopping in the middle of the road.

"The Scarlet Speedster. Any preference on how you'd like to die? The flame or the demon?" Leonard taunted as they walked towards each other.

"Not in the mood for chitchat. Gotcha. Ready when you are" Leonard said as Vyra pulled out her whip and pressed the button, lighting it up. The Flash ran past them as Leonard missed with his cold gun and Vyra missed with the whip.

"Cover me!" Leonard shouted at Vyra. Vyra stepped forward and continued to crack her fire whip at The Flash to keep him away from Leonard as he froze the road in front of The Flash and finally exploded a water hydrant and froze the water into a giant wall of ice. The Flash slipped on the froze road and slide straight into the ice wall.

"Vyra!" Leonard shouted and Vyra disappeared into a puff of black smoke. She reappeared next to The Flash who was leaning against a car.

"Boo" Vyra mocked before The Flash ran away just before she could wrap her whip around him. She stood up annoyed and pressed the button again making the whip stop burning.

"That's it" The Flash said to himself before running and punching Vyra in the stomach hard. She flew into a car as Leonard ran over to her.

"Are you okay?" Leonard asked slightly worried.

"Your mine" Vyra growled and started teleporting around trying to catch The Flash, who kept running off. Vyra was slowly creating a large black smoke cloud. The Flash suddenly stopped and waited. Vyra was too blinded by rage to question why and quickly wrapped her whip around his throat, tightly.

"I've got him" Vyra growled out as Leonard waved off some of the smoke and started walking over to them. Leonard was just about to shoot him when at the last minute The Flash used his speed to pull Vyra into Leonard, knocking them both out. Detective West appeared and stopped Leonard from grabbing his gun while The Flash ran over to Vyra and placed a black collar around her.

"This will stop you disappearing on us" The Flash explained. Vyra frowned and tried to teleport but found she couldn't.

"No!" She snarled thrashing about as the local cops ran over and restrained her.

"I didn't see that coming. I guess you win this time" Leonard laughed as The Flash walked over to Leonard.

"There won't be a next time" The Flash said simply.

…


	6. Chapter 6

The police station erupted in applause as Leonard and Vyra were escorted through the main area. Vyra was being escorted by two cops when she turned to one of them; the younger of the two. Vyra cocked her head to the side, feeling a grin spread across her lips.

"Hello _baby_ " Vyra purred reaching over and licking the young cops face. The cop recoiled in disgust which gave Vyra the opportunity to kick him in the chest and head butt the other cop at the same time. Vyra was tackled down by another cop, all the while Vyra was laughing loudly.

"Girlfriend's a real demon" Detective West said to Leonard as he escorted him past Vyra and the other cops.

"That's funny and she's not my girlfriend" Leonard corrected, his eyes watching the scene with boredom.

"You know what's hilarious, Snart? We got you" Detective West said proudly.

"Congratulations" Leonard said dryly before being passed off to another cop.

"Get them out of here" Detective West said as Leonard and Vyra were dragged off to the holding cells. Vyra licked her lips annoyed as she sat in her cell leaning on her knees deep in thought.

"Put this on" The young cop from before said as he threw in an ugly orange jumpsuit. Vyra looked at the jumpsuit on the floor before looking back up at the cop.

"Why don't you come in here and help me?" Vyra purred before the cop walked away disgusted. Vyra shook her head and frowned. She quickly got changed before being escorted to a police transport van. She was thrown into the back of the van and the doors closed and locked behind her.

"You okay, Vyra?" Leonard asked casually from his spot as he watched Vyra kick the locked door angrily.

"Vyra, sit down" Leonard said firmly. Vyra turned around, noticing Leonard for the first time. She cocked her head to the side and grinned.

"You look _good_ in orange" Vyra purred stepping in-between Leonard's legs. Leonard looked up at Vyra confused as he arms rested on his knees, his thumbs gently touching the side of her legs.

"Vyra?" Leonard asked confused. Vyra suddenly snapped out of it and backed up to the other side of the van.

"You can't control your sexual impulses…" Leonard said suddenly realizing.

"Shut up" Vyra snarled at him, placing her hands in her head.

"I should have just left town. But instead, I listened to you. We had the painting. We had the guns. We could've had everything. But you had your stupid plan and now I can't teleport! How is that stupid plan working out for us now?" Vyra mocked fuming while Leonard sat their calmly.

"Everyone's seen the Flash now. This changes things, again" Leonard muttered before something suddenly hit the van causing it to screech to a stop.

"What the... Snart!" Vyra snapped angrily, holding to the side of the van to keep herself from falling.

"Relax, Vyra" Leonard said calmly

'What's going on?" Vyra demanded

"The plan" Leonard said simply as the back of the van opened to reveal Lisa Snart holding a ring of several keys.

"Somebody order a rescue?" She asked amused

"Hey, sis" Leonard said fondly, standing up as best he could in the van.

"Those better be the keys to my collar, Lisa" Vyra said eyeing the keys and Lisa smirked.

…..


	7. Chapter 7

**Rogue Time**

 _-Flashback-_

 _Vyra walked through the hallway, Santini's men moving out her way quickly._

" _Boss said to wait out here for him" One of his men said as she walked straight up to his office door. Vyra glared at him and walked straight into the room. Frank looked up from his desk annoyed and then amused when he saw who it is was._

" _What is so important that you send two of your men to come collect me… who by the way are now dead" Vyra snapped impatiently._

" _I have a new job for you_ _"_ _Frank said watching Vyra carefully as she placed her hands on his desk, leaning forward slightly._

" _The job?" Vyra asked standing up straight as Frank slide her an envelope. She opened it to reveal a photo of a woman and a large sum of money._

" _Her name is Lisa Snart, you get the rest of the money after you bring me her head" Frank said as Vyra stared at the photo of her old friend's little sister._

Vyra was brought out of her memories by the car stopping. She looked around outside to see an abandoned house about an hour north of Central City. Vyra opened the car door and stepped outside, stretching her arms.

"So you had a back-up plan?" Vyra asked Leonard as Lisa and he got out of the car as well.

'Lisa was the back-up, back-up plan' Leonard explained, cracking his neck as Vyra looked over at him with a raised eyebrow.

"What?" Vyra asked confused.

"The backup plan was you teleporting out of prison, Lenny thought that maybe Cisco had come up with something to stop your power like they did with the shields so I was the back-up, back-up plan" Lisa explained simply as Leonard grabbed the bags from the boot.

"Can we just say plan C? I was plan B and you were plan C…" Vyra snapped, rubbing her head tiredly. Leonard and Lisa shared an amused look as they walked through the front door and into the lounge room.

"Oh yeah, you haven't changed at all" Lisa said laughing as she sat down on the lounge.

"Well, except your eyes" Lisa added as Vyra rolled her eyes.

"Real original" Vyra muttered sarcastically.

"So what's the plan?" Vyra asked turning to Leonard.

"We lay low for a couple of days" Leonard stated simply as Vyra grabbed her bag from him.

"Stuck with the Snart siblings… what could possibly go wrong" Vyra said sarcastically as she walked out of the room to find her own room. She found the first bedroom she could and fell face first onto the bed, passing out almost immediately.

….

 _-Flashback-_

 _Vyra followed Lisa Snart to an abandoned building just outside Central City. She sat in her car with a knife sitting in her lap. She tapped her fingers against the wheel deep in thought before sighing._

" _There's no going back now" Vyra sighed before grabbing her knife and getting out of the car. She walked through the front door of the warehouse silently. Vyra smirked as she heard a gun click behind her._

" _Turn around slowly" She heard a male say. Vyra casually held up her hands and turned around to see Leonard Snart holding his gun at her, with Lisa standing behind him, grinning._

" _Hello Snart" Vyra said casually._

" _Vyra?" Leonard asked confused._

" _What are you doing here?" He asked still in shock._

" _Stop pointing that gun at me and I'll tell you all about it" Vyra said lowing her hands and putting her knife back in its spot on her thigh. Leonard put away his gun as well and Vyra leant against the wall._

" _It seems your baby sister over there has done something to upset Frank Santini… a lot" Vyra explained as Leonard looked at Lisa annoyed._

" _How do you know that?" Lisa asked confused, stepping out from behind Leonard._

" _Because he put a hit out on you" Vyra explained causing Leonard to groan frustrated._

" _What did you do?" Leonard asked turning to Lisa, crossing his arms over his chest._

" _I may have seduced his son…" Lisa explained slyly and Leonard rolled his eyes annoyed as Vyra chuckled._

" _Wait a minute, how do you know he put a hit out on Lisa?" Leonard asked narrowing his eyes at Vyra as he turned back around to face her. Vyra hesitated for a moment._

" _Because I'm the one he hired to kill her" Vyra admitted._

"Vyra?" Leonard asked breaking Vyra from her thoughts as he walked into her room to find her laying on her bed, staring up at the roof.

'What's up?' Vyra asked sitting up and moving to the edge of her bed.

"I've been knocking on your door for ages" Leonard explained annoyed. Vyra shrugged, not caring.

"Sorry, I was just thinking about the first time I met Lisa" Vyra explained as Leonard came and sat next to her.

"You came to warn us about the hit on Lisa so we could leave town for a while" Leonard remembered as he leant back onto his elbows next to Vyra.

"Which you didn't do. Instead you and your idiotic sister thought it would be a bright idea to go face Frank head on" Vyra muttered, closing her eyes and laying down next to Leonard.

"You didn't need to come after us" Leonard said softly, still feeling guilty about what happened to Vyra.

"Of course I did. You both would be dead by now if I didn't" Vyra snapped before sighing. Leonard remained silent, knowing she was telling the truth but couldn't muster up the courage to admit to it.

"I heard Franks brother is now in charge on the Santini Family" Vyra explained breaking the silence and looking up at Leonard, who was watching her.

"Really?" Leonard asked amused and smirked at Vyra.

"Maybe we should go visit them" Leonard suggested grinning.

…..


	8. Chapter 8

"Vyra, where the hell did you take us?" Leonard asked annoyed, kneeling on the ground trying not to throw up after being teleported back into Central City.

"You ok?" Vyra teased smirking as Leonard looked up at her, unamused.

"Peachy" Leonard muttered, standing up. He looked over to see a run-down bar in front of them.

"Saints and Sinners'?" Leonard asked Vyra confused.

"A pub that is run by the Santini Family" Vyra explained smirking, cracking her knuckles excitedly.

"Really? That is interesting" Leonard said grinning.

"Shall we go say hello?' Vyra asked as Leonard motioned for her to go first.

"Ladies first" Leonard said as Vyra walked past him, ignoring the fact that he was staring at her ass. Vyra kicked open the door to reveal a dark and dusty rundown bar with several of Santini's men playing pool and drinking. They all stopped and look at Leonard and Vyra shocked and confused.

"Hello boys" Vyra said grinning as they all recovered from their shock and quickly pointed their guns at Leonard and Vyra. Leonard shared an amused look with Vyra.

"This isn't a very friendly homecoming" Leonard joked before picking up a nearby bottle and throwing it straight into the biggest man's head. Another man went to punch Leonard but Vyra caught his hand. She cocked her head to the side and grinned. Her black eyes unnerving him.

"What's wrong? Scared of a woman?" Vyra taunted before being hit in the back of the head by the butt of a gun knocking her unconscious.

…..

Vyra woke up with a hood over her head and her hands bound with rope. She could feel that she was in a moving vehicle.

'Snart?' Vyra asked, hearing someone groan from beside her.

"Present" Leonard said dryly and Vyra smirked.

"How long you been awake for?" Vyra asked, focusing on the ropes that were around her wrists.

"About 5 minutes" Leonard replied just before the van stopped and Vyra heard the engine turn off and front car doors open and close.

'Time for some fun' Vyra whispered excited before the back door was opened and they were grabbed roughly and taken inside. Leonard and Vyra were placed roughly into seats and their hoods were taken off. Once Vyra's eyes adjusted she could see Vincent Santini sitting behind his desk and several men standing behind them.

"Oh, love the panelling. Mahogany?" Leonard asked sarcastically.

"I preferred it when it was covered in your brother's blood" Vyra taunted, chuckling.

"You should be dead" Vincent commented, slightly shocked.

"Yeah, someone really fucked up that job. Should have gotten a _real_ professional to do it" Vyra mocked laughing.

"What are you doing back in Central City, Snart?" Vincent asked, ignoring Vyra's comment.

"This is my city" Leonard said firmly.

"Our city" Vyra corrected.

"I told you if I ever saw you again I'd put the hurt on you. You stir up trouble. Trouble is bad for business" Vincent threatened annoyed.

"It's time for you and your family to pack up. Leave town. Retire to warmer climates" Leonard explained calmly.

"Bye-Bye" Vyra added.

"And if we don't?" Vincent asked amused.

"You will all freeze" Leonard threatened.

"Or get sliced up" Vyra added sticking out her tongue laughing.

"I heard about your weapons. I also heard that you lost them. So, tell me, Snart. What the hell are you and your demon girlfriend gonna do without your fancy weapons?" Vincent taunted.

"This" Leonard said simply before Vyra teleported behind Vincent and broke his neck quickly.

"I'm not his girlfriend" Vyra said to the dead body before Leonard broke his restraints and they quickly took down the remaining men.

"Now that was fun!" Vyra said grinning and Leonard walked over to a guard who was trying to crawl away.

"Go and tell the rest of the Santini family that there's a new Godfather. And his name is Cold" Leonard explained before Vyra punched him in the face, knocking him unconscious.

"Shall we go back to the warehouse?" Vyra asked.

"That means we have to teleport again" Leonard groaned as Vyra grabbed his hand and they disappeared in a puff of black smoke.

…

"SNART" Vyra shouted, loudly.

"What did I do this time?" Leonard called out from the lounge room.

"Not you! Your idiot sister" Vyra said after teleporting into the room with him.

"What did she do this time?" Leonard asked, looking from his building schematic to see Vyra standing there wearing nothing but a towel.

"Vyra… where are your clothes?" Leonard asked confused.

"Your bitch of a sister took them all and left only her _dresses_ in my room for me to wear" Vyra snapped heatedly.

"Lisa!" Leonard shouted and she walked into the room grinning slyly.

"Yes Lenny?" Lisa asked looking at Vyra amused.

"Why did you take Vyra's clothes?" Leonard asked sighing.

"Because she would look so much hotter in a dress and she refuses to wear one" Lisa replied pouting as Vyra snarled angrily.

"And you're bored" Vyra added as Lisa shrugged, accepting that accusation.

"Snart, I am losing the small about of self-control that I have" Vyra warned Leonard softly and Leonard quickly stood up and pushed Lisa away from Vyra as she cracked her neck annoyed.

"While I agree that Vyra would look damn sexy in a dress, if she gets anymore madder she will lose control and kill you, which I do not want. So, Lisa, return her clothing and don't worry I am going to have a job for you soon" Leonard explained as Lisa quickly left the room confused.

"You think I'd look sexy in a dress?" Vyra purred stepping closer to Leonard, placing her hand on Leonard's chest, feeling his muscled through the shirt.

"Very" Leonard said huskily before Lisa returned with a bag full of Vyra's clothing. She tossed it at Vyra, who caught it easily and teleported into her room to get changed.

"So what did you mean by 'lose control'?" Lisa asked Leonard, sitting on the lounge.

"A side effect of her powers is that she has very low behavioural impulse control… almost non-existent impulse control when it comes to stealing things, taunting people, killing when she is angry and…" Leonard explained before Vyra teleported back into the room wearing jeans and a t-shirt.

"Just say another word Snart, say it" Vyra dared him which caused him to stop talking instantly.

"Sexual impulses" Lisa said amused as Vyra glared at Leonard.

"Hey, I didn't say it" Leonard said holding his hands up in innocence.

"I want my weapons back, Snart" Vyra said firmly to Leonard.

"So do I, Vyra" Leonard replied mockingly.

"Then, let's go get them" Vyra said simply.

"How?" Leonard asked.

"I could teleport and get them" Vyra suggested but Leonard shook his head.

"We don't know where they are being held and you can't teleport somewhere you haven't been before" Leonard replied sitting on the armchair of the lounge.

"Why don't you just get them re-made?" Lisa asked suddenly and they turned to her.

"What?" Vyra asked confused.

"Lenny said they were made at S.T.A.R. Labs which means Cisco made them" Lisa explained and Leonard and Vyra looked at each other and grinned.

…


	9. Chapter 9

Leonard and Vyra waited in the empty house they had broken into as Lisa went to go seduce Cisco and bring him back to the house.

"Vyra" Leonard said suddenly and she turned around to see him standing behind her.

"I never did thank you for saving Lisa" Leonard said softly

"No you didn't" Vyra added casually as Leonard took a step closer to her.

"So thank you, I know it cost you a lot" Leonard said honestly. Vyra cocked her head to the side confused.

"You don't need to thank me, Snart. You saved me during high school from those guys in the alley, I was simply returning the favour" Vyra said softly, staring into Leonard's eyes.

"Besides, I didn't choose the life of a hired killer. Don't get me wrong. I enjoyed it. But I didn't choose it" Vyra added as they moved closer, so close that Vyra could feel Leonard's breath on her lips. She bit her lip, her black eyes glazing over as she started losing control.

"Look at this. These are nice things" Cisco said walking into the room with Lisa. Vyra snapped out of her trance and gave Leonard one last look before teleporting out of the room.

"Oh, we're just squatting" Lisa explained.

"We?" Cisco asked confused.

"Yeah. Me and my brother" Lisa explained, taking off her blonde wig to reveal her brown hair and turned on the light.

"Hello, Cisco" Leonard said amused, leaning on the top of the stairs.

"What exactly are your intentions with my sister?" Leonard asked walking down the stairs.

"Oh, come on. I should've known better. I am not that lucky. Please don't kill me for kissing your sister" Cisco complained.

"You kissed him?" Leonard asked Lisa in disgust.

"You're not dad, Lenny" Lisa stated.

"I know. Dad's in jail. Sterling role model" Leonard replied sarcastically.

"What do you want, Snart?" Cisco asked.

"A Gun, cold, to be precise and some beautifully curved daggers and high tech whip that heat things up" Leonard replied.

"There's no way I am making weapons for you. Never again" Cisco said firmly.

"Vyra" Leonard said simply and Vyra teleported into the room with Cisco's brother, Dante.

"I know I would do everything in my power to protect my family. The question is, will you?" Leonard asked as Vyra leant up against the wall amused.

…

 _-Flashback-_

 _Vyra sat in her car, tapping the wheel annoyed when she got a call from Frank Santini._

" _What?" She snapped into the phone._

" _I need you here now" Frank said before hanging up. Vyra sighed and teleported herself into his office on the other side of Central City. She looked around the room and her heart dropped. Frank was sitting behind his desk and two of his men were holding a beaten Leonard Snart and two of his men were holding a scared Lisa Snart. Vyra clenched her jaw as she saw the two Snart's. The two Snart's that she had told to leave town._

" _You were supposed to kill Lisa" Frank said to Vyra. Vyra tore her eyes away from Leonard and they went cold as they looked at Frank._

" _I was trying to find them. Snart is good a hiding… even from someone like me" Vyra explained professionally._

" _Well, it's your lucky day. I'll overlook this lateness and still pay you your remaining money if you kill both Leonard and Lisa Snart" Frank said simply. Time seemed to slow down as Vyra turned back to Leonard's beating face. Her eyes locked onto Leonards and she knew what she was going to do. She pulled out her knife and licked her lips. She winked at Leonard before teleporting behind Frank and slit his throat._

Vyra stood on the balcony and watched the sunrise when she felt Leonard walk up beside her breaking her from her thoughts.

"What do you want?" Vyra asked softly after a few moments of standing in silence.

"What did they do to you?" Leonard asked as he turned around and leant against the balcony looking at Vyra's scarred arms.

"Why?" Vyra asked folding her arms over her chest. Leonard looked straight forward in silence for a moment.

"You were tortured because you decided to help me… I want to know what they did to you" Leonard explained and Vyra sighed, knowing he wasn't going to give up until he found out.

"A lot of different things" Vyra replied tracing a finger over her scars. Leonard turned to Vyra silently watching her.

"They tied me up by my arms with barb wired so I was hanging… my feet not touching the floor… then they beat me with a bat wrapped in extremely heated barb wire" Vyra muttered as Leonard started traced his finger along her scars. Vyra closed her eyes at the contact.

"Snart…you know I have trouble controlling myself…" Vyra begged, biting her lip as she tried to contain her sexual impulses.

"Then don't" Leonard whispered. Vyra opened her eyes to see Leonard was standing in front of her now, close to her face. Vyra lost control and crashed her lips against his. Leonard wrapped his arms around her and pulled her flush against his body.

"Oh brother! Our weapons are ready" Lisa called out, interrupting them. Vyra snapped out of her trance and pulled away from Leonard shocked. She blinked a couple of times before walking inside. Leonard sighed before following her inside.

"Ah! There they are. I missed my babies" Vyra said lovingly as she picked up her whip and daggers.

"Here it is, all finished. You gonna let us go now?" Cisco asked as Leonard picked up his cold gun and looked at it.

"You know; I took the first gun you made me apart dozens of times. Learned how it ticked. What went where" Leonard explained before fixing the firing pin himself. Vyra looked at the handle of her whip and daggers to make sure it hadn't been tampered with. It was fine.

"Thought you could tamper with the firing pin without me noticing. Nice try, kid" Leonard said amused.

"Lenny? Where's my gun?" Lisa whined as Vyra rolled her eyes and hooked the daggers back on her thighs and the whip on her hip.

"Girl's gotta defend herself. Besides, why should you two have all the fun?" Lisa added as Vyra smirked, leaning against the wall.

"My sister needs a weapon. Something that suits her personality" Leonard said turning to Cisco.

"Make me something pretty and toxic, like me. How about something with gold?" Lisa asked, grinning as Vyra choked back a laugh.

"Gold" Cisco said amused.

….


	10. Chapter 10

"Let's go test my new baby out" Lisa said to Leonard.

"What about those two?" Leonard asked, looking at Cisco and Dante, who were tied up in chairs, either side of the table.

"I'll watch them, go have some brother-sister fun" Vyra said sarcastically. Vyra pulled out a bottle of rum and sat down on the other side of the room, feet on the table and watched the two brothers.

"I assume I have you to thank for that lovely collar the police put on me" Vyra said casually to Cisco.

"Oh yeah and there are plenty more toys where that came from" Cisco bragged and Vyra teleported behind him.

"Really? You should be careful who you tell that too kid" Vyra said licking his cheek laughing before teleporting back to her seat.

"If they were gonna let us go, they would have done it already" Dante said to Cisco in Spanish. Vyra frowned realising she could understand him.

"That's new" Vyra muttered to her and took a swig of the rum.

"Yes, I know…" Cisco replied in Spanish.

"Remember Melinda Tores?" Dante asked in Spanish.

"Your high school girlfriend… and the love of my life" Cisco replied in Spanish and Vyra smirked amused.

"Before we started dating… she told me she had a crush on you" Dante confessed in Spanish.

"Melina Tores had a crush on me?" Cisco asked in Spanish confused.

"I told her you wanted to become a priest" Dante replied in English.

"Broke her heart" Dante added.

"Why'd you do that?" Cisco asked.

"Because I was jealous of you, man. I mean, even then I... I knew exactly where my life was headed. Nowhere" Dante explained.

"Dante. That's not true" Cisco said.

"I live at home. And I work a crap job for no pay" Dante explained.

"Yeah, but you still manage to be Mom and Dad's favourite" Cisco replied.

"I don't even know why. It's because they- still think of me as their son, the concert pianist. But you, man, they never understood your talents. Never understood that you pursued your passion no matter what. And me, I was just too scared to even try" Dante explained.

"I've never fought for anything in my life…until now" Dante said in Spanish before Vyra heard him break the leg of the table and run at her. Vyra teleported behind him and smashed the bottle of rum over his head, knocking him unconscious.

"What a waste" Vyra muttered before turning to Cisco. He ran at her with his hands still tied and Vyra kicked him in the stomach. Vyra mounted him and punched away at him.

"Vyra! Vyra, calm down! Vyra! We need them!" Leonard shouted running into the room and pointing his gun at her.

"Vyra" Lisa said calmly, kneeling next to Vyra and placing her lips on hers. Vyra let go of Cisco and grabbed Lisa's head, kissing her passionately.

"That was hot" Cisco said stunned as Leonard stared in shock.

"Well, that's one way to stop me from killing someone" Vyra muttered, licking her lips laughing.

"You said that you can't control your behavioural impulses… which included sexual impulses. So, I thought that replacing one impulse with another would stop you from beating Cisco… It worked" Lisa said walking out of the room as Vyra leant against the wall.

"I like you, kid. You're smart. You pulled yourself up from humble beginnings. You seem like a good brother" Leonard said walking around Cisco.

"You too" Cisco replied.

"Debatable" Vyra replied sarcastically causing Leonard to glare at her. She just shrugged in response.

"You answer one question for me, I'll let you and your brother walk" Leonard explained.

"What's the question?" Cisco asked.

"The Flash. Who is he?" Leonard asked.

"I swear... he always wears a mask" Cisco lied and Leonard shot Dante's hand with his cold ray as Vyra laughed.

"This is first degree frost bite. Your brother could recover with proper treatment. If not, all his tendons, blood vessels, and nerves will freeze. His fingers will need to be amputated. No more concertos for the Ramon family holidays. Now tell me, who is The Flash?" Leonard explained calmly.

….

"So let me get this straight; you and Lisa faked a robbery at the casino so they would be forced to move all their cash, which is what we are actually going to be robbing?" Vyra asked Leonard as they jumped on their motorbikes; Lisa was in a side carriage with Leonard.

"Yep that's about it" Leonard replied as they saw the truck drive past them. They took off after it. The back of the truck opened and they started shooting at them so Lisa jumped from the side carriage onto my bike and Vyra teleported into the back of the truck to take out the men but suddenly Leonard and Vyra were grabbed by The Flash and he took them deep into the forest.

"Good to see you... Barry" Leonard said, throwing his helmet to the floor as Vyra laughed.

"We have to talk" Barry said, taking off his mask.

"I know Cisco told you who I am" Barry explained.

"Can't really blame the kid for giving you up. You or his brother? Come on! I put him in a tight spot" Leonard said amused.

"Same kind we got you in right now" Vyra added.

"Can't really stop me now that I know who you are" Leonard explained.

"I could speed you and your demon girlfriend to my own private prison where you'll never see the light of day" Barry threatened.

"She's not my girlfriend" Leonard said simply.

"Why do people keep saying I'm a demon?" Vyra asked annoyed causing both Leonard and Barry looked at her in disbelief.

"Your eyes" Leonard commented.

"Your teleportation ability" Barry added.

"Your love to taunt people" Leonard continued.

"Ok! I get it!" Vyra snapped as Leonard smirked.

"Anyway… you could send us to your private prison, but then I won't be around to stop my own private uplink that'll broadcast your identity to the world" Leonard explained.

"So, the million-dollar question. What to do with us now, Barry Allen?" Vyra taunted.

"I won't let you keep stealing whatever you want, whenever you feel like it. It needs to end" Barry stated as Vyra laughed.

"Can't do that. It's what we do" Leonard replied.

"Then find a new line of work" Barry said.

"Don't want to" Leonard said with a shrug.

"Why is that?" Barry asked.

"The same reason you keep running after guys like me. The adrenaline. The thrill of the chase. I love this game" Leonard explained.

"And _we_ are very good at it" Vyra added.

"Then go play it somewhere else. Leave Central City" Barry said firmly.

"Can't do that either. I love it here. This city is my home" Leonard explained.

"You've seen what I can do" Barry warned and Vyra teleported behind him.

"And _you've_ seen when _I_ can do" Vyra threatened behind him.

"You know that I can stop you. You want to keep pushing your luck, go for it. But from here on out, no one else dies. If you're as good as you say you are, you don't have to kill anyone to get what you want" Barry compromised and Vyra teleported next to Leonard.

"That's true" Leonard agreed.

"And if you, or anyone in your rogues' gallery goes near any of my friends or family again, I don't care who you tell my identity to. I'm putting you away" Barry threatened looking over at Vyra as she mocked being scared.

"I guess your secret's safe...Flash. For _now,_ " Leonard agreed before Barry put his mask back on and ran off.

"The Rogues" Leonard said amused.

"Cute" Vyra added laughing before taking his hand in hers and disappearing in a puff of black smoke.

…..


	11. Chapter 11

**Rogue Air**

 _-Flashback-_

" _You were tortured because you decided to help me… I want to know what they did to you" Leonard explained and Vyra sighed, knowing he wasn't going to give up until he found out._

" _A lot of different things" Vyra replied tracing a finger over her scars. Leonard turned to Vyra silently watching her._

" _They tied me up by my arms with barb wired so I was hanging… my feet not touching the floor… then they beat me with a bat wrapped in extremely heated barb wire" Vyra muttered as Leonard started traced his finger along her scars. Vyra closed her eyes at the contact._

" _Snart…you know I have trouble controlling myself…" Vyra begged, biting her lip as she tried to contain her sexual impulses._

" _Then don't" Leonard whispered. Vyra opened her eyes to see Leonard was standing in front of her now, close to her face. Vyra lost control and crashed her lips against his. Leonard wrapped his arms around her and pulled her flush against his body._

Vyra shook away the memories of the kiss since Leonard and she hadn't talked about it. She couldn't work out if it was just because of her lack of impulses or because of something more deep and either way she didn't want to have that conversation with Leonard. Vyra walked into the bar 'Saints and Sinners' to see a tattooed female cleaning glasses and Leonard leaning up against the bar. Vyra took of her sunglasses and the bartender stared at her in disgust.

"We don't serve your kind here" The bartender spat and Vyra cocked her head to the side.

"I'd rethink that rule if I were you" Leonard said calmly but pulled out his cold ray. The bartender looked at Leonard and then back at Vyra.

"You can serve yourself" The bartender compromised and walked to the other side of the bar. Vyra walked over and opened a bottle of rum, pouring herself a shot.

"What you getting love?" Vyra asked jokingly, leaning against the bar. Leonard looked down at her cleavage before looking back up at her glare.

"Give me another one. Ice cold" Leonard said winking as Vyra handed him a beer. The bartender eyed her in disgust as she pulled out a $20 and placed it on the till. Vyra walked around the bar and stood next to Leonard.

"Where's Lisa?" Vyra asked taking another shot. Leonard shrugged taking a swig of his beer.

"She's a big girl, she can take care of herself" Leonard commented as Vyra rolled her eyes.

"Well I might go find her, she might be more entertaining" Vyra mocked before turning around and started laughing. Leonard turned around and chuckled himself.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the Scarlet Speedster" Leonard said amused as Vyra leant against the bar.

"We need to talk" Barry said seriously. Leonard and Vyra shared an amused look.

"You want anything? Beer, food?" Leonard asked as they walked over to a pool table, away from the other customers.

"Pickled eggs here are fantastic" Vyra added and teleported next to Leonard, startling them both. Leonard gave her an annoyed look while she smirked.

"No, I'm good. I need your help with a problem" Barry admitted.

"Must be pretty desperate to come asking for our assistance, but I'll bite. What do you need?" Leonard asked leaning against the pool table.

"Help transporting some people out of the city" Barry explained.

"How many?" Leonard curiously.

"Five. Five very bad, very angry people who have powers" Barry explained looking over at Vyra.

"Powers, hmm?" Vyra asked smirking.

"So you want me to what? Freeze the problem? Protect _you_ from them if anything goes wrong? First rule of business: always protect yourself. I'm not gonna help usher _your_ enemies out of town" Leonard explained firmly.

"Hey, they're not just my enemies. They're your enemies, too. Both of you" Barry explained angrily.

"I doubt it" Vyra said grinning.

"They will destroy Central City" Barry argued.

"It's not our problem" Leonard argued back.

"You said that you love it here. That this is your home" Barry stated.

"I do and it is" Leonard replied firmly.

"Well, guess what? These people get loose, there won't be a city to love anymore. You won't be able to rob anyone if everybody's dead" Barry explained. Leonard looked over at Vyra and she shrugged, silently telling him it's up to him.

"It's a compelling argument. But if I'm gonna help you out... I'll need something in return" Leonard explained as he pulled out a pen and paper and wrote something down.

"Like what?" Barry asked sceptically.

"This" Leonard stated handling him the paper. Barry looked at it and shook his head.

"No. This is impossible. I can't do that" Barry said.

"Then we can't help you" Vyra said simply, leaning on Leonard's shoulders.

"There has to... Snart, there has to be something you want that I can get" Barry begged desperately.

"Let us think about it" Leonard said as they walked off.

…


	12. Chapter 12

Leonard and Vyra sat back at the warehouse after their talk with Barry. Vyra pulled out one of her curved daggers and started slicing into the wooden table with it.

"Will you stop that" Leonard snapped after 15 minutes. Vyra glared at him but put away her dagger.

"What are you going to do?" Vyra asked curiously.

"I think I have something in mind" Leonard admitted spinning the chair around to look at Vyra.

"So we are really going to help _The Flash_?" Vyra asked amused

"We are going to _use_ The Flash" Leonard corrected and Vyra smirked.

"That's more like it. So, you have something in mind?' Vyra asked and Leonard nodded.

"Can you teleport us outside S.T.A.R Labs?" Leonard asked as he picked up his gun and goggles.

"I can teleport us _inside_ S.T.A.R Labs" Vyra explained strapping on her daggers and whip.

"I thought you could only teleport places you can see or have been before?" Leonard asked confused.

"I have been inside S.T.A.R Labs before Snart" Vyra explained smirking before grabbing his hand and teleporting them just outside of the main lab. They walked through until they heard people's voices.

"Are you out of your mind? What do you mean you talked to Leonard Snart and Vyra Rory?" Detective West asked annoyed.

"I asked them for help" Barry explained.

"Barry, why would you do something so stupid?" Detective West asked annoyed.

"Because, Joe, we have already tried everyone else. Look, you tried the CCPD. I tried Oliver. I even tried Ronnie and Dr. Stein. And the Particle Accelerator goes online in..." Barry started to explain.

"16 hours" Cisco finished.

"16 hours, Joe. I'm not willing to let the metas die, and we can't let them escape, either. So, like it or not, Snart, with his cold gun and Vyra, with her demon powers, are the only ones that can stop them if Cisco's transportation does not hold" Barry explained.

"Then lucky for you I figured out what it is you can get us" Leonard said as they walked into the room.

"Hello, Detective. Nice to see you again. Caitlin, Cisco" Vyra said with a wink.

"I thought about your proposal. You want my help; this is what I want. Our fingerprints, dental records, DNA, criminal records, family tree, everything there is in this world concerning Leonard Snart and Vyra Rory' Leonard explained

"We want it destroyed. All of it. At CCPD, online, everywhere" Vyra added firmly

"The brass on this dude. You really think we'd do that for you?" Detective West asked

"I'll do it. If it's the only way, fine" Barry stated firmly

"You and me need to talk right now" Detective West said to Barry and they left the room. A few minutes of tense silence later and Barry came back with boxes full of files.

"I've deleted everything the CCPD, A.R.G.U.S., and the FBI had on you and Vyra, and sent a virus to erase every digital record of you online. And this is every single piece of physical evidence the police had" Barry explained

"Good" Leonard said before turning to Vyra.

"Go get her" He said simply

'You may want to put on your mask _Flash_ " Vyra said to Barry before she teleported and returned a moment later with Lisa Snart. Lisa shot the files with her gold ray, destroying them.

"I hear we're all going to be working together" Lisa said amused.

"That's right, Sis" Leonard stated

"Partners" Vyra added laughing

"Please tell me this is a joke" Caitlyn said unamused.

"Oh, you were right, Lenny. She is very uptight" Lisa taunted as Vyra leant against the wall.

"I am not uptight" Caitlyn said firmly and Cisco and Barry, who was wearing his mask, shrugged.

"You can't call me uptight" Caitlyn said to Lisa.

"Look, guys, we need their help if we're gonna pull this off" Barry explained

"Why are you wearing your mask? Snart and Vyra already know who you are" Caitlyn asked

"And we promised we wouldn't tell anyone" Vyra stated as if it was obvious.

"That includes my sister" Leonard explained

"Jerks" Lisa said annoyed.

"Train wreck" Snart replied as Vyra smirked.

"Don't look so surprised, Detective. I am a man of my word" Leonard added looking over to the Detective.

"Yeah, you better be. Or I'm gonna make sure you and your girlfriend are on that damn plane, too" Detective West threatened.

"He isn't my boyfriend" Vyra corrected annoyed.

"Hey, Cisco" Lisa said walking over to Cisco.

"Oh, hey, Captain Cold's evil sister" Cisco replied annoyed

"Aww. You're not still mad at me, are you? I really did enjoy kissing you" Lisa taunted

"You kissed her?" Caitlyn asked is disgust.

"Under duress. Calm down" Cisco said firmly

"I've... I've thought a lot about you" Lisa admitted

"Have you really? Well, stop. Because this right here, it ain't gonna happen" Cisco said firmly

"A girl can hope" Lisa whispered before walking over to Vyra as they followed Leonard, Cisco, Barry, Detective West and Caitlyn down to the garage where a giant truck was.

"This is cool. Where'd you get this?" Detective West asked

"My uncle owns it. His company hauls frozen food cross country" Cisco explained before they walked over to us. Vyra leant against the back of the truck.

"Okay, so I retrofitted the cooling system with the wheelchair's power source to create an energy damper" Cisco explained

"Which means what, exactly?" Detective West asked

"Basically, the back of this rig is being flooded with so much power that it's effectively creating a transient pulse strong enough to disrupt the meta-humans' powers, so we can get them to the airport and get them on a plane without them getting fresh on us" Cisco explained, looking over at Vyra.

"Which means…" He started to say.

"I can't teleport when this thing is turned on" Vyra finished for him.

"Technically, we need somebody with a Class A commercial driver's license to drive this, though" Cisco added

"I can drive it" Lisa said suddenly causing Barry, Cisco and West looked over at her confused.

"What? I have a Class A CDL" Lisa explained

"You do?" Caitlyn asked shocked

"We can't all be doctors" Lisa replied causing Leonard to smirk.

"All right, well, let's do this. Plane's gonna be here in two hours" Barry said

….


	13. Chapter 13

Once the unconscious metas were loaded into the truck, Lisa got into the driver's seat. Detective West and Cisco got into a car, while Leonard and Vyra jumped onto their motorbikes.

"Dampeners are fully functional" Cisco said and Vyra frowned, feeling her power drain from her body. Leonard looked over at her concerned.

"All right. I'll make sure the roads are clear. Do not stop for anything" Barry explained

"Let's move out" Leonard said, starting up his motorbike.

"After you" Vyra said as Barry ran off. They all left S.T.A.R Labs together and drove for roughly 15 minutes.

"Hey, we got traffic up ahead" Detective West said through comms unit.

"I'm on it" Barry replied and ran ahead to move stop the traffic.

"How's our cargo doing?" Barry asked

"All quiet so far" Cisco replied

"Ready for this' Leonard said to Vyra and Lisa, in their own private comms unit. Vyra nodded as Lisa distracted Cisco and quickly turned off the machine draining the powers of the metahumans. They soon stopped at an airport.

"Ferris Air? I thought this place got shut down" Leonard asked, getting off his motorbike, as did Vyra.

"It did. One of their test pilots disappeared" Barry explained

"So where's the plane? I want to get this over with" Detective West asked walking over to Vyra and Leonard.

"It should be here any minute. Look, Joe, I know you don't agree with this..." Barry said to Joe.

"Save it, Barr. I just want to get it done" Joe said walking off.

"Your A.R.G.U.S. friends aren't very prompt. Maybe that's why they've never been able to catch me" Leonard said as Vyra laughed.

"Look, there it is" Caitlyn said pointing to the plane.

"Guys, guys, we have a problem. The damper's fluctuating. The rig's losing power. I don't know why" Cisco said panicked as he ran over to them. Vyra looked over at Leonard, nodding to him because she could feel her power back in her body.

"Wait, can you do something?" Barry asked

"I'm trying" Cisco explained when suddenly a lightning storm came and struck down the plane.

"Mardon" Joe said as the plane crashed. The back of the truck broke open and five angry metahumans stood jumped out of the truck.

"Trip's cancelled! Take your last breath!" A meta human shouted

"Get Lisa out of here" Leonard shouted at Vyra. Vyra teleported and grabbed Lisa, teleporting them back to the warehouse.

'Vyra!' Lisa shouted annoyed as she teleported back to the airport just as Leonard froze some guys face off.

"How about we call tonight a tie?" Leonard asked and one of the guys started to power up his gift. Vyra teleported behind him and placed her dagger at his neck.

"I'd power down if you don't want me to cut off your head" Vyra whispered into his ear.

"Let's all go our separate ways. My name is Leonard Snart" Leonard introduced.

"I know who you are" Mardon stated

"Always pleased to meet a fan. Just remember who it was made sure you didn't get thrown on that plane bound for nowhere" Leonard explained

"You're just letting us go? Why'd you shoot that guy?" Mardon asked confused

"He owed me money" Leonard explained but Vyra and he still made no move to release them.

"What? You want a 'thank you?'" Mardon asked

"Who doesn't like a 'thank you?'" Leonard replied amused.

"Thank you" The guy Vyra was holding said sarcastically and Vyra let go of him and teleported next to Leonard.

"You are so very welcome" Leonard said before they walked over to an injured Barry.

"You sabotaged the truck, didn't you? Why did you let them escape?" Barry asked gasping in pain.

"Because now they all owe me. And something tells me they'll be a lot more use to me as part of my rogues than rotting away in the North China sea" Leonard explained as Vyra laughed, leaning on his shoulder as he knelt down next to Barry.

"You gave me your word" Barry said annoyed

"It's true, I did. But here's the thing. I'm a criminal and a liar, and I hurt people, and I rob them. What did you expect me to do? Not be what I am? I saw an opportunity to turn things to my advantage, and I did" Leonard explained simply as Vyra picked her nails bored.

"Who you're really mad at is yourself" Vyra added with a shrug.

"This is on you, Barry" Leonard finished

"Then why don't you just kill me?" Barry asked confused

"Well, I guess you owe me one now, too" Leonard said after thinking for a moment.

"Good luck with... all of this. I'm actually really excited to see how it all turns out" Vyra added before grabbing Leonard's hand and they disappeared into a puff of black smoke.

….

A week had passed since Leonard and Vyra betrayed Barry and they were currently sitting outside a bank in Central City.

"What are we waiting for? Let's do this" Vyra snapped impatiently. Leonard ignored Vyra's outburst and watched his watch until it clicked over to 11pm.

"Let's go" Leonard said as they got out of the car and walked towards the front door of the bank. Leonard pulled out his cold ray and froze the glass door. Vyra used her whip to break the glass and it shattered to floor. They walked through the broken glass and up the steps.

"The silent alarms have been triggered. We've got 2 minutes and 30 seconds to get the money and get out" Leonard explained handing Vyra the bags. She nodded before teleporting into the vault. Vyra and Leonard had been casing the joint earlier on in the week and she had seen the vault open, which meant she could teleport in there without any fear of getting stuck in a wall or table. She quickly filled up the bags with the money.

"Vyra, you need to get out here. Now" Leonard said into their comms unit. Vyra picked up the bags and teleported back outside the vault to see Leonard being held against the wall by a man with a gun to Leonard's forehead.

"Mick?" Vyra asked shocked. The man holding Leonard let go off Leonard and turned around to point his gun at Vyra but hesitated after seeing her.

"Sis?" Mick asked confused. Mick lowered his gun while Leonard moved away from him.

"Vyra, who the hell is this?" Leonard snapped, holding his throat with one hand and looking at the watch on his other hand.

"Leonard Snart meet my brother, Mick Rory" Vyra introduced still in shock over seeing Mick back in Central City.

"Snart? The man who saved you that night in school?" Mick asked and Vyra nodded.

"Mmm" Mick said making a noise in his throat.

"Sorry to break up this family reunion but we need to get out of here before…" Leonard started to say but was interrupted by police running through the front door with the guns pointed.

"That happens" Leonard finished annoyed. Mick instantly started shooting the police and they started firing back. Leonard pulled down his googles and started firing his cold ray.

"Whoa" Mick said impressed before turning to Vyra and helping her grab the bags.

"We need to leave" Vyra yelled at Mick and Leonard. Leonard nodded and ran over to them so Vyra could teleport them away but suddenly Vyra was shot in the shoulder. She winced on instinct, even though it didn't hurt and Mick looked at her worried. Before Vyra could tell him, she was okay though she was shot two more times in the chest. Vyra crumbled to floor, loosing blood quickly.

"Vyra!" Leonard and Mick both shouted worried before everything went black.

….


	14. Chapter 14

A week had passed since Vyra was shot and killed in the bank. Mick had been blind drunk for a week straight and Leonard was close to it as well. They were both sitting in a dark corner of 'Saints and Sinners' drinking yet again. They sat in silence until Barry walked over to them.

"What are you doing here?" Leonard asked annoyed. Barry looked at Mick confused before turning back to Leonard.

"You replaced Vyra pretty quickly" Barry commented which made Mick stand up and shove Barry against the wall angrily, placing a gun under his chin. Leonard stood up and placed a hand on Mick's shoulder pushing him away from Barry.

"Barry meet Mick Rory… Vyra's brother" Leonard explained, almost choking on his words when he said Vyra's name. Barry looked shocked and then sadly at Mick.

"I'm uh sorry" Barry said awkwardly before turning to Leonard.

"Why are you here?" Leonard asked again more firmly this time. Barry looked like he didn't want to have to say this but sighed.

"I'm sorry Snart but… Vyra's body has been taken from the morgue" Barry explained making Mick punch him in the jaw.

"You lost my sister's body!" Mick shouted angrily as Leonard pushed him away and set him to the bar to get another drink. Leonard spun back around to face Barry, silently fuming.

"What do you mean she was taken from the morgue?" Leonard asked stepping forward angrily. Barry backed up slightly.

"The cameras didn't catch anything. No one saw anything. One moment her body was there and then the next it was gone" Barry explained apologetically. Leonard growled annoyed and clenched his fists.

"No one at S.T.A.R Labs can find her body, Flash?" Leonard asked softly so no one… Mick… would overhear. Barry shook his head frustrated.

"Do you know why anyone would take her body?" Barry asked but Leonard shook her head simply.

"I am sorry" Barry said placing a hand awkwardly on his shoulder before leaving. Leonard downed his last shot and walked over to Mick. Mick was sitting at the bar shooting his empty beer bottles. Leonard took the gun away from Mick and sat down next to him.

"Mick… Vyra wouldn't want us drinking ourselves to death. What she would want us to do is to cause as much havoc in Central City as possible" Leonard said and Mick remained silent for a moment before making a noise of agreement.

"So what's the plan, boss?" Mick asked taking his last shot of alcohol. Leonard grinned before Mick and he left the bar and went back to their new home. Leonard walked over to his belong and pulled out three brief cases. He set them in front of Mick and opened them. The first case was Leonard's cold ray and googles. The second case was Vyra's daggers and whip. The third case was a gun that looked like the Cold Ray but he slid it to Mick.

"I was going to sell this… but now I want you to be my new partner and to do that… you're going to need this" Leonard said as Mick picked up the new gun and shot it. Instead of a cold ray it was a flamethrower. Mick grinned and laughed as he spun around shooting the gun.

"Let's watch this city burn… for Vyra" Mick said and Leonard nodded agreeing.

…..


	15. Chapter 15

**Epilogue – 1 year later**

"Caesar. Hitler. Per Degaton. Rank amateurs compared to Savage. His forces have already claimed the lives of billions. And if we possess the means to stop him, and again do nothing, then their blood is on our hands" Rip Hunter said in front of the council at the Vanishing Point.

"As a Time Master of long standing, you seem to forget our responsibility is to protect the timeline, not humanity. You wish to engage in the very sort of manipulation of time that we are sworn to prevent" The Time Master replied firmly.

"And yet, if we allow humanity to perish at the hands of evil, then what universe are we custodians of?" Rip asked looking around at the Time Masters of the council.

"What if, in trying to save the world from Savage, you make it vulnerable to another, more terrible despot? We are not warriors, Captain Hunter. We possess no army" The Time Master explained.

"And I'm not asking for one. Just a single timeship and your permission to change history before Vandal Savage puts an end to it. I'm not appealing to you as Time Masters, but as humans, please. Grant me the authority to change the timeline just this once" Rip begged. Rip left the council frustrated but not defeated. He walked down several hallways and then down two flights of stairs until he reached the prison at the Vanishing Point. A place where time bandits, time pirates and anyone else who the Time Masters deem a threat are placed indefinitely.

"I need to question the prisoner" Rip said to the guard standing outside of one of the cells. The guard looked at Rip for a moment before nodding and moving out of the way. Rip opened the cell and stepped inside making sure the door behind him so the guard wouldn't hear.

"What do you want?" The prisoner spat angrily as she laid on her back staring at the roof. Rip wasn't surprised by the hostility since he was the one who saved her from one prison only to bring her to the Vanishing Point where the Time Masters put her in another prison.

"Do you want to get out of here?" Rip asked causing the woman to sit up, her black eyes locking onto Rips form. She cocked her head to the side confused.

"Is this a trick?" She asked suspiously, resting her elbows on her knees. Rip sighed as if he was debating doing this or not.

"It isn't a trick but you need to make your decision now, Vyra" Rip said firmly, looking behind him to make sure the guard wasn't listening. Vyra stood up, dusting off the white jumpsuit that she was forced to wear for the past 9 months.

"I'm in, Captain" Vyra said grinning.

…..


End file.
